Dum-Dums!
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta&Goku have journeyed to"Dummy Falls" to spar.Vegeta accidently slips,causing him to fall into the canyon&smack his head on the way down.Now he finds his brain&common sense slowly deteriorating.Will he find a way to stop it before he ends up dumber t
1. Part 1: Dummy Falls

5:20 PM 6/7/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -From Sherman's Lagoon  
Rupert: Wow, built-in underwear...  
  
Chuey's Corner:   
Chuquita: Hi everybody! I've got a special guest here sharing the "corner" w/  
me today. Say hi to everyone Veggie-head!  
Vegeta: *hisses*  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Uh, yeah, hello to you too. Anyways, we've got another  
great Veggie fic for you today!  
Vegeta: (flatly) You're going to humiliate me again, aren't you.  
Chuquita: (smiles @ him) Eh, something along those lines--  
Vegeta: You do & I'll blast you to pieces!  
Chuquita: (dangles a Pepsi can in front of his face) Lookie what I got...  
Vegeta: (dazed) Ooooooh, PEP-siiii...GIMMIE! (grabs the can & begins to chug loudly)  
Chuquita: Well, that'll shut him up for a-while, on w/ the fic!  
  
Summary: Vegeta & Goku have journeyed to "Dummy Falls", the canyon range Goku fell off of  
when he was a baby, to spar. Unfortuanetly, Vegeta accidently slips, causing him to fall into  
the canyon & smack his head on way the down. Now he finds his brain & common sense slowly   
deteriorating. Will he find a way to stop it before he ends up dumber than "Kakarrot"? Will  
Bulma be able to find a way to reverse this?  
  
Vegeta: I hope so!  
Chuquita: (aggrivated) And will a certain saiyajin no ouji ever shut up & let me finish the   
summary?!  
Vegeta: Probabaly not.  
Chuquita: (groans)  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ooooooooh, " Goku ooohed as he leaned towards the edge of the canyon, " Look how deep  
it is! "  
" Deep it is..deep it is... " the canyon echoed back as Goku's eyes widened.  
Goku thought for a moment, then called down into the canyon, " HELLO! "  
" Hello!....hello... "  
" IS ANYONE DOWN THERE! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT??? "  
" ...all right...all right... "  
" Okay, just checkin! " he gave a thumbs up sign, then glanced over his shoulder at  
Vegeta, who was sitting on a rock shaking his head back & forth in an almost 'I pity you' manner.  
" Man, I feel bad for that guy, living down there like that, must be awful lonely. "  
Goku sighed.  
" Is there any mildly important reason you dragged me up here Kakorot? " Vegeta said,  
bored.  
" Well, you know how lately everytime we spar you end up, ya know, LEVELING every   
building within 10 miles, well I thought to myself, 'Goku, there has to be someplace you can  
take your little buddy to fight without him blowing up any cities' and then it hit me! "  
" The cities? "  
" No! Here! NOBODY'S around! In fact, Grampa & I used to live about 15 minutes away from  
here, this is the VERY SAME cliff I fell off of when I was a baby! Did you know they used to  
call this place "Dummy Falls"? "  
" How nice of them to name it after you. " Vegeta chuckled.  
" Actually, there's a legend my Grandpa told me about these cliffs. A long time ago there  
was an evil mastermind who was plotting to take over the planet. He was going to set up a base  
around here, but one day he plummetted off the cliff, cracking his head in 3 different places.  
By the time he came too, the doctors who examined him found his I.Q had dropped over 100 points  
& continued to decrease rapidly. They tried to find a cure, but eventually gave up. He was now  
considered to be mentally retarted & then sent him off to an asylum for the rest of his life.  
That's why people never mountain climb around here, they're afraid of suffering the same fate. "  
The ouji raised his eyebrow, " There's a new one. " he muttered, then looked around   
& noticed a small, space-craft shaped dent behind him.  
" I can't even remember why I came back up here, I think I wanted to get something I  
left up here, but I forgot. "  
" Your plans for world domination probably. " Vegeta stared down at the hole.  
" My what?? "  
" Heh, you wouldn't have found them anyway, I flushed them down the toilet before you  
left Bejito-Sei. You didn't want to play hide-n-seek with me so I decided to hide something   
of yours & let you seek it for yourself. " he said to himself, smiling nostalgically. The ouji  
smirked at Goku, then went SSJ2 & flew at Goku, who was still standing on the edge of the cliff,  
leaning over it. Vegeta lunged at him, knocking the taller saiyajin off the cliff. Goku yelped,  
then noticed a piece of his gi stuck to a nearby branch sticking out of the ledge. He pulled at  
it, trying free himself. Goku pulled loose, then felt himself begin to fall. He went SSJ3 &  
grabbed Vegeta's feet, pulling prince down with him.  
" YOU BAKAYARO WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! " Vegeta screamed angrily at Goku, then  
punched him across the face. Goku let go of Vegeta, then moaned in pain. Goku rubbed his cheek,  
then flew downward at Vegeta, who quickly ducked out of the way & flew above Goku, pushing him  
towards the ground faster. The ouji tightened his grip on Goku's waist as he put his full power  
into smashing Goku into the ground below, " I HOPE YOU HAVE FUN AT THE ASYLUM KAKOROT! I  
PROMISE TO VISIT YOU EVERY WEEK! " he cackled as they neared the ground.  
Goku smiled at Vegeta, " Whatever you say little buddy! " he said, then quickly   
transmitted himself behind Vegeta, clasped his hands together & threw the combined fist at Vegeta  
, knocking him head-first into the rocky floor.  
Vegeta shook his head back & forth, then rubbed it. His eyes widened when he saw the  
the blood on his hand, then felt his head in shock. Sure enough, it was bleeding. Vegeta narrowed  
his eyes at Goku, " YOU! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!! " he screamed back up to Goku, who was floating  
above him.  
" Sorry, it was a reflex. " Goku said, then flew down towards Vegeta & examined the  
big crack on his head, " That's one big cut you got there little buddy. " he said, pushing some   
of Vegeta's dark black hair away to see the crack.  
" YEOW!! " Vegeta yelped, then kicked Goku into the wall, " DON'T TOUCH IT!! " he  
screamed, then went SSJ2, but suddenly powered down & put his hand over the pain on his head,  
" KUSO! YOU MADE IT HURT SO I COULDN'T POWERUP!!! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO IT!!! "  
" I didn't do anything! " Goku shouted back, then watched as Vegeta disappeared. He  
reappeared in front of Goku & kicked him in the stomach. Goku grasped his leg & flung him into  
the wall next to him. His eyes widened as he watched Vegeta's now limp body slide down onto the  
rocks. He gulped.  
" Wuh-oh. "  
  
  
" Ohhhhhhh.... " Vegeta groaned as he sat on the cold bench down in Bulma's lab, he  
growled at Goku, who was standing across the room from him, next to Bulma.  
" Little buddy! You're OK! " Goku exclaimed as he ran up to Vegeta & hugged him, " Oh  
man! I thought for a second there you were a goner! "  
Vegeta shook angrily, then pushed him away, " GET YOUR FILTHY KAKO-GERMS OFF ME! HOW  
MANY BLASTED TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT!!! "  
" Uh, 149? " Goku offered, grinning.  
" Vegeta, will you come over here for a minute. I want you to see this. You too Goku. "  
Bulma said as she motioned them over to two X-rays she had posted on a light-board, " See this? "  
she said, pointing to the one on the left, " This is an x-ray of that crack in your skull Vegeta,  
see how it's shaped. " Bulma moved her hand along the x-ray in a ( motion, mimicing the shape of  
it, " And the one on the right is Goku's. " she pointed to the x-ray to the right.  
" WOW! YOU CAN'T TELL A DIFFERENCE! " Goku said in amazement as Vegeta's eyes widened.  
He leaned towards the two x-rays.  
" THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! IT'S THE SAME THING!!! " Vegeta gasped, " THERE'S NO WAY I CAN HAVE  
THE SAME INJURY IN THE SAME PLACE AS KAKOROT!!! "  
" You probably fell on the same rock. " Bulma concluded, " But that's not the point.  
What I find is strange is how it didn't effect you at all. "  
" That's cuz Veggie's head is thicker than mine! " Goku giggled, then stopped when he  
noticed Vegeta glaring at him.  
" Big deal. First of all _I_ am royalty, and Kakorot is a third-class peasant, it's only  
natural that MY head is of better quality than his. Besides, he fell on that stupid rock when  
he was a smelly fat little Kako-baby. I fell on it a couple hours ago! "  
" It doesn't matter! Your skull is now damaged near the cerebrum and your brain's slowing  
down in that particular section, and until I can find a way to stop it your I.Q's going to  
continue to drop. "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at her for a second, " YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO BECOME LIKE KAKOROT!!"  
he grabbed Bulma by the collar, a panicy look on his face.  
" THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH GOKU! " Bulma shouted back at him as they both turned  
to Goku, who was now busy staring into a nearby lava lamp.  
" OOooooh, pretty... " he said in a daze.  
Vegeta turned back to Bulma, " FIX IT! FIX IT NOW!!! " he yelped, shaking in fright, then  
stopped & let go, " Wait a damn minute here! This is CRAZY! If I turning into a baka I would  
know it! " he said, crossing his arms, then smirked at Bulma, " You're just trying to trick me,  
aren't you Onna? " he snickered.  
" Oh God... " Bulma rolled her eyes.  
" Of course! This is a trick! Like that one Bakarot pulled on me down at that blasted  
pool. You're trying to get me to appreciate him by making me think I'm becoming his mental   
equal. " he cackled.  
Bulma groaned, then smacked herself on the forehead, " You want PROOF Vegeta! " she  
narrowed her eyes at him.  
" I don't NEED your baka proof onna! " he replied, snickering.  
Bulma slapped a watch-like device on his wrist, " HERE! This measures your IQ genius! "  
she said scornfully, " 101! You watch it fall yourself! And MAYBE if you ask me nicely I'll help  
you! " she said, then walked out of the lab, " Now, if you'll EXCUSE me "prince", I'M going to  
take a nap, goodbye! " Bulma slammed the door behind her.  
Vegeta scratched his head, " ... " he looked down at the watch, which still read 101 &  
sighed with relief. The ouji walked over to Goku, " Say Kakorot, you don't actually think that  
Onna was telling the truth about that stupid injury, do you? " he said casually.  
" I dunno Vegeta, whadda you think? " Goku answered, his eyes still glued to the   
movement of the blobs inside the lava lamp, " Vegeta? Vegeta? " he turned to his right to see  
Vegeta sitting next to him, staring at the lava lamp, the same facinated look on his face Goku  
was just wearing, " Vegeta?? "  
Vegeta shook his head, then smacked himself on the side of the head a couple times &  
looked at Goku, " I don't believe her for a second. " he said, standing up. Goku glanced over at  
Vegeta's watch, which now read 99; a worried look on the taller saiyajin's face.  
" Whatever you say Vegeta.  
  
  
" Welcome. " the voice in the gravity chamber greeted Vegeta as he walked in. He smiled  
and looked down at the control panel, then reached down to start the machine & paused.  
" Uh-- " Vegeta took a quick look around the panel, confused, " Which one was it! "  
" I believe the small blue button to your left. " the computer replied as Vegeta hissed.  
" I KNEW THAT!!! " he huffed, then pressed the blue button causing the gravity to   
increase. Vegeta bent down & began doing pushups while mumbling to himself, " Baka machine, like  
I don't know what I'm doing. "  
" I heard that! " the machine said from a speaker.  
Vegeta glared at it & sent a ki blast towards the speaker, frying it. He smiled, then  
returned to his pushups, " 1, 2, 3, 4, 5.. " Vegeta stopped, his eyes widening. He rubbed his   
head, "..6, 7, 8, 9-- " he continued, feeling a slight pounding in his head as he counted,  
" 9, uh..'8, 9' err.. "  
" 10, Toussan? " Mirai said, raising an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorway.  
" Get out of here boy! I'm busy! " Vegeta scowled at Mirai.  
" If you can't remember what comes after 9 then you MUST'VE been in here for LONG time."  
Mirai said, " Maybe you should take a break. "  
" I've only been training for no more than FIVE MINUTES! I do NOT need a break! " Vegeta  
said.  
" I think you should. You know, Goku lent me this fishing boat, maybe we could take it  
out on the lake and-- "  
" --I AM TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT KAKOROT! YOU WILL _NOT_ INTERUPT ME UNLESS WHAT YOU HAVE  
TO SAY IS OF UTMOST IMPORTANCE! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! " Vegeta yelled at Mirai as he lept to his  
feet.   
" *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* " Vegeta looked down at the watch, then pulled it off & tossed it  
to the ground, " STUPID THING! "  
Mirai bent down, picked it up, & put it on, " Somethings wrong with your watch Toussan. "  
he said, " It says 1:06 but it's only 12:30. I wonder how you set it. " he said, puzzled as he  
searched for a button.  
" That's because it's not suppossed to tell time IDIOT! It tells you EQ. "  
" You mean IQ?? "  
" Whatever, I wasn't paying attention to that Onna's blabbering anyway. " he crossed his  
arms.  
" WHOA! I'M 106! I'M A GENIUS!!! " Mirai said, a grin on his face, " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"  
" Well, you do have MY genes in you. " Vegeta bragged to himself. Mirai zipped over to  
him.  
" Hey Toussan, I bet you're smarter than me! " Mirai smiled at Vegeta, who got a pleased  
look on his face.  
" Of COURSE I'm smarter than you boy, after all, I AM royalty. " he said, grabbing the  
watch & putting it back on. The watch began to beep. Vegeta & Mirai looked down at it.  
" 94!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " BAKA CONTRAPTION! It must be broken, why ELSE would it read  
YOU as 106. " he smirked at Mirai.  
" HEY! " Mirai said warningly, " Are you calling ME stupid! "  
" Yup! " Vegeta answered happily, then looked down at his watch, which now read 92,   
" AHH! I mean NO! I mean, I mean, OH JUST GET OUT OF HERE AND LET ME WORK!!! " he said, grabbing  
Mirai by the collar & the seat of his pants & throwing him out of the gravity chamber, " AND  
DON'T COME BACK UNTIL _I_ SAY SO! "  
" FINE! "  
" FINE! "  
  
  
Vegeta found himself sitting there, staring at the large red button labeled "DANGER"   
on the control panel, his pointer finger hanging centimeters above it. He reached down to press  
it, a grin on his face, then pulled away, ::YOU BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!:: he put the hand  
behind his back, ::That's something KAKOROT would do, not the Great Saiyajin no Ouji:: he  
concluded, " But it is, really shiney, and-- " he glanced to his left, then right, his finger  
nearing the button, " Can't...stop..now...WEE! " Vegeta squealed as he pressed the button.   
The gravity machine began to shake about violently, then exploded.  
" *BOOOOM!* "  
Mirai flung to front door open only to see a huge massive pile of debris on his front  
lawn were the gravity chamber had been, " TOUSSAN!!! " he cried, then ran over to the smoking  
pile, searching for Vegeta, " Oh no! " Mirai felt his eyes glaze over, then shrieked as a figure  
emerged from the rubble with a disoriented look on his face along with a classic Son smile,  
" TOUSSAN YOU'RE ALIVE! " Mirai felt tears running down his cheeks as he rushed over to Vegeta,  
who waved at Mirai, then fainted.  
Mirai stared down at the now unconsious Vegeta & sighed, " Something tells me this  
is going to be a long day. "  
  
  
Mirai sat down on the couch next to Vegeta, who was snoring loudly. He poked him slightly  
, but to no avail. Mirai then grabbed two nearby pillows & stuffed them in his ears, trying  
to block out the noise.  
One eye opened, then the other. Mirai turned to his left to see Vegeta staring at him,  
bewildered.  
Mirai felt his face redden as he realized the pillows were still halfway into his ears.  
He pulled them out & set them back down on the couch, a sheepish look on his face.  
He looked back at Vegeta as a smile appeared upon his face & continued to grow larger  
until it resembled the same kind of goofy smile Goku would give him.  
" Uh--Toussan? " Mirai inquired, leaning towards him curiously. Vegeta thrust his arms  
out & hugged him.  
" Mirai! " he said happily, " YOU SAVED ME! "  
Mirai's eyes rested upon the watch Vegeta was wearing, " 82?? How in the-- "  
" THANK YOU! " Vegeta said as Mirai tried to unlatch himself, " I thought I was going to  
die but you came & rescued me! You make me proud! " he said as Mirai paused, a thoughtful smile  
on his face.  
" Really Toussan? You're PROUD of me? "  
Vegeta nodded, " Yup! "  
" Wow... " Mirai mused, " Toussan likes me! He really LIKES me! " he said, then looked  
down at Vegeta, who still had the Goku grin on his face. Mirai felt his face pale, " Err,   
Toussan, do you mind letting go now? "  
" Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee-- "  
" Toussan? "  
" --no. " he giggled. Mirai sweatdropped.  
" Umm, how about this. You sit here, and, I'll go get you some Pepsi. Oh-kay? " Mirai  
said as Vegeta stared up at Mirai, the smile now gone from his face. He slowly moved his arms  
out of their grasp on Mirai's waist.  
Mirai lept to his feet & hopped off the couch as fast as possible, then made his way to  
the kitchen, only to feel an annoying, continueous tap on his shoulder. He looked over his  
shoulder to see Vegeta standing behind him wearing a small smile. Mirai took two steps forward,  
Vegeta did the same.  
Trunks looked around the room, then grabbed the remote & turned the TV on, a large blast  
of light illuminated from the screen. He watched as Vegeta almost-hypnotically trudged over to  
the television & sat down in front of it, indian-style. Mirai Trunks let out a sigh of relief,  
then set the remote back down on the counter, stepped back a couple feet, then made a mad rush  
for Bulma's lab.  
" MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! "  
Goku walked up the stairs from the lab, then watched as a very frightened and panicy  
Mirai ran down the stairway next to him crying that it was all his fault. Goku shrugged it off &  
headed for the living room, then screeched to a halt at the sight in front of him.  
" I love you, you love me, we're a happy family-- " Vegeta sang along with the TV, then  
noticed Goku & waved, then continued to sing-along, " With a hug and a kiss from me to you, won't  
you say you love me too! " he sung, then stopped suddenly as the TV screen went blank, he turned  
around to see Goku breathing heavily, his right arm shaking as he set the remote down.  
" LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku cried, zipping over to Vegeta, " WHAT'RE YOU DOIN! WATCHING   
"BARNEY"! YOU CAN'T WATCH THAT STUFF IT'LL ROT YOUR MIND!! " he grabbed Vegeta's wrist to look   
at the watch, which now read 75, " What's left of it anyway. "  
" ... " Vegeta flashed another Son smile. Goku's eyes widened in shock. He grabbed his  
arms & shook him.  
" Come on little buddy! Snap out of it! "  
" ... "  
" PLEASE! It's me! "Kakorot", you remember "Kakorot", don't you?! " Goku pleaded as  
Vegeta continued to grin stupidly at him, " OH KAMI WHY! " he exclaimed, then felt something  
tighten around his waist.  
" KAKA-CHAN! "  
Goku raised an eyebrow, " Eh? "  
" Veggie loves Kaka-chan! " he hugged tighter.  
" Uh, right... " Goku said uneasily, " You know, Bulma's trying really hard to come up  
with a solution to getting your brain to 'function properly' again. " he said, trying to change  
the subject, " I bet you can't wait to get back to normal, right little buddy? " he said, reading  
the 71 on Vegeta's watch.  
" Does Kaka-chan love Veggie? " he asked happily as Goku thought for a moment.  
" You know what, no more "Barney" for you, it's messin with your head. " Goku said,  
conserned, " In fact, " he said, trying to pull free, " I don't think you should be watching  
any more TV or kiddie-shows until we find a way to fix your, err, accident. "  
Vegeta continued to stare up at him, cherishably. Goku sweatdropped, then got an idea &  
smirked at him.  
" AND, until Bulma fixes you, NO MORE _PEPSI_. " Goku said sternly as a pang of fear  
flickered in Vegeta's eyes, which then glazed over, causing him to burst out into tears. He  
pushed Goku away & ran to the corner of the room, sobbing.  
" Man I'm glad I don't remember going through this. " he mumbled to himself as he watched  
Vegeta, then headed back down the the lab, " Musta happened too fast for me to actually go   
through it like that...thank God. "  
  
  
" WHY DIDN'T I LEAVE THE HOUSE SOONER TO HELP HIM! WHY!!! " Mirai wailed as he leaned  
his head on Bulma's shoulder, " NOW IT'S ALL MY FAULT!!! I MIGHT AS WELL HAVE KILLED HIM THAN  
HAVE HIM END UP LIKE THIS!!! " he bawled as Goku neared the bottom step.  
Bulma wipped the snot off her shoulder, " Goku, could you get me a kleenex? " she asked  
as Goku took the tissue-box off the counter & handed it to her.  
" Oh Son-san! It's HORRIBLE! " Mirai shouted, " Poor Toussan! What have I DONE to deserve  
this! What has HE done! "  
" Nothing. " Goku replied.  
" Huh? "  
" Didn't Bulma tell you? " he asked as Mirai shook his head.  
" He wouldn't let me. " Bulma answered, trying to wipe the mucus off her sholder, " he  
was too busy blowing his nose on my shirt! "  
" You didn't do anything Mirai. " Goku explained to Mirai Trunks, who stood there,  
bewildered.  
" HOW COULD I HAVE _NOT_ DONE ANYTHING! HE WAS PERFECTLY FINE BEFORE THE EXPLOSION!  
AND NOW HE'S LOST HIS MIND!! "  
" Actually, earlier when we were sparing up by the mountains 'ol Veggiebrains smacked  
his head on one of the rocks and that's what's making him dumber. " Goku said.  
" Speaking of which Goku, how far down, err, gone, uh, what number is Vegeta down to  
now? 90, 93? " Bulma said casually.  
" 71. " Goku said as Bulma's jaw dropped to the ground.  
" SEVENTY ONE!!! " she pulled Goku down to her height by the collar, " WHAT DO YOU MEAN  
SEVENTY ONE!! "  
" That's what his watch said. " Goku shrugged, " Maybe it had something to do with that  
"Barney" episode he was watching. "  
" BARNEY?! " Trunks gawked, " I LEFT THE NEWS ON IN THERE! "  
" Well, he couldn't have lost ALL of his mind. He can still use the remote. " Goku said.  
" THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING! " Mirai yelled back, " EVEN A MONKEY CAN USE A TV REMOTE  
CONTROL! "  
" 71... " Bulma murmured, " That stupid little midget! Now I have to work even faster! "  
she complained, then turned to Trunks & Goku, " It would help if you bring Vegeta down here,  
I might be able to operate on him. "  
Goku raised his hand, " How? "  
" It's one of my most ingenius plans. " she smirked.  
" Really? What is it? "  
" I have no idea. " Bulma answered as Goku and Trunks fell down animé style, " But, when  
I think of it, it will undoubtably be my most ingenius plans ever! "  
Mirai sighed, " Whatever you say Mom. "  
  
  
" Oh Ve-gee-ta! " Goku whispered in a sing-song voice as he & Mirai crept up the stairs  
from the lab, Goku crouching down & Mirai behind him holding a large butterfly-net, " Where are   
you little buddy? "  
" Maybe we should be more forward. " Mirai suggested.  
" Don't worry about it, I know exactly where I left him. He's probably still in the  
corner of the living room crying about his Pepsi. " Goku whispered back as he led Mirai into the  
hallway, " Oh little buddy, it's me, "Kaka-chan". "  
Mirai raised an eyebrow, " "Kaka-chan"??? "  
" Don't ask. " Goku said flatly as they crept around the corner to the livingroom,  
" NOW! " Goku screamed as Mirai lunged at the corner, tossing the net ontop of it, " AHA! NOW  
WE'VE GOT YOU...Vegeta? "  
" Umm, he's not here Son Goku. " Mirai said pointing the the empty net, " He's not here.  
In fact, he's not anywhere in this room! " he said, slightly nervous.  
" It's okay, so he's not in the living room. " Goku said, " As long as he's still in the  
house we can find him. " he pointed out, " You locked all the doors, didn't you? "  
" OF COURSE I LOCKED THE ALL THE DOORS! " Mirai exclaimed.  
" Good. I'm hungry. I can't do anything on an empty stomach. " Goku said as he headed  
for the kitchen.  
" Kitchen...OH NO! THE KITCHEN! " Mirai rushed past Goku, " I LEFT THE BACKDOOR UN-- "  
Mirai screeched to a halt to see backdoor swinging front & back, " --locked. "  
Goku's eyes widened, " He could be anywhere by now... "  
Mirai swallowed hard, a look of fear on his face, " But where? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
1:56 PM 6/10/01  
END OF PART 1  
I love OOC fics, don't you?  
This is about the 6th fic I've  
written where Veggiebrains has been thrown  
drastically out of character. But enough  
about that. I have my exams starting Wed.  
so I don't know if that'll slow me down (studying  
for them), or speed me up, (during exams we have 1/2 days)  
I'll let you know. I hope you liked part one.  
  
Hasta luego!  
-Chuquita 


	2. Part 2: Kaka-chan

4:53 PM 6/11/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the week: It's amazing what one can do when one doesn't know what one can't   
do- Garfield the cat  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi! We're back With Vegeta and Goku!  
Dumb Veggie: (sitting on Goku's lap) Thhpt! Haha!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Goku: (happily) There there little buddy. (pats Vegeta on the head)  
Chuquita: Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.  
Goku: I dunno, I kinda like him this way. Hey little buddy, lookit me! (blows Vegeta a raspberry)  
Dumb Veggie: (blows a raspberry back)  
(both laugh)  
Chuquita: Oh-kay, it's offical. This WAS a bad idea.  
Dumb Veggie: (pulls on his ears & puffs up his cheeks) Oooh ooh ahh! (continues making monkey  
noises)  
Goku: (to Vegeta) Yeah, I like King Kong movies too.  
Chuquita: *sigh* Hoo-boy.  
Dumb Veggie: Oooh ooh OOH!  
  
Summary: Vegeta & Goku have journeyed to "Dummy Falls", the canyon range Goku fell off of  
when he was a baby, to spar. Unfortuanetly, Vegeta accidently slips, causing him to fall into  
the canyon & smack his head on way the down. Now he finds his brain & common sense slowly   
deteriorating. Will he find a way to stop it before he ends up dumber than "Kakarrot"? Will  
Bulma be able to find a way to reverse this?  
  
Goku: If not, I can always keep him as a pet. (parental tone) Right little Veggie?  
Dumb Veggie: (wildly shakes his head no)  
Chuquita: Well, whadda ya know, maybe he's not so dumb after all.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTOUSSANNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
" WILL YOU BE QUIET!!! " Goku hissed as Mirai Trunks continued to scream up at the  
sky; then said more calmly, " It's not going to help us find Vegeta at all. "  
Mirai looked up at Goku with big saucer-pan eyes, still on his knees, " It isn't? "  
" No, not really. " Goku answered, then stuck his fingers in his ears, " I think you  
broke several sound barriers though. "  
" So, where do you think Toussan went anyway? " Mirai said as they stared out onto the  
city.  
Goku shrugged.  
" Well, if you were a dum, hungry sayiajin prince, where would you be? " Mirai said.  
" OOH OOH OOH! " Goku waved his hand in the air as though he were in school, " PICK ME  
PICK ME!! "  
Mirai sweatdropped, " Goku? "  
" I'd be at the river eating _FISHHHHHH_ " he grinned.  
" Son-San, Vegeta doesn't even like fish. " Mirai exclaimed.  
" But I'm hungry! " Goku whined.  
" We have to look for Toussan first! " Mirai complained as Goku grabbed his arm.  
" We will, at the RIVER! " Goku put his two fingers on his forehead.  
" GOKU NO! "  
  
  
" Here fishy fishy fishies! " Goku said as he stared into the river. Mirai stood behind  
him with an indiffernet look on his face.  
" Goku, I'm not sure you're really serious about finding Toussan. "  
" Of course I a-AHHH!!! " Goku shrieked, jumping back.  
" Wha? What is it? " Mirai ran up to him.  
" The, the, the FISH! THEY'RE GONE!!! ALL OF THEM! GONE!!! " Goku felt tears well up  
in his eyes. He stuck his head under the water, which was now completely empty, " WHAT HAPPENED  
TO THEM!! "  
Mirai glanced downstream at a pile giant fish skeletons, " I'm not sure you wanna know. "  
" WHO WOULD DO SUCH A HORRIBLE THING TRUNKS! WHO!!! " Goku shook Mirai by the shoulders.  
Mirai's eyes quickly lept to a figure rushing towards them, " SON GOKU LOOK OUT!!! "  
" Huh? " Goku turned to the left, then screamed as he felt something knock him to the  
ground. Goku shook his head, then looked up to come face to face with..himself?, " What the? "  
Goku stared up at the grinning figure still standing on him wearing one of Goku's gi's, his  
extra set of boots, and had his hair gelled up in the same manner as the now confused saiyajin.  
" Ve, ve, Vegeta?! " Goku gawked, " Why are you wearing my clothes??? "  
" Hahahaha! " he laughed maniacally, " I'm Kaka-chan! "  
" No you're NOT! I'm Kaka-cha..I mean, Kakarrotto. " Goku said staring at Vegeta with an  
odd expression on his face.  
" Me too! " Vegeta nodded as Goku glanced at Vegeta's watch, which now read 60.  
" TOUSSAN! " Mirai smiled, helping Vegeta up, " Oh Toussan I'm so glad we found you!   
Now we can go back to Capsule Corp and get you back to normal. Well, normal for you, anyway. "  
" I'm Kaka-chan! " Vegeta grinned as Goku picked him up.  
" Of course you are. " he said in a comforting voice. Goku looked at Mirai & rolled his  
eyes.  
" PUT ME DOWN! I'm fishing! " Vegeta yelled then pointed to the fish-skeletons, " See! "  
Goku's pupils widened, " My...FISH!! " he stared at the skeletons, then grabbed Vegeta,  
" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! YOU CAN'T EAT _ALL_ THE FISH! IF YOU DO THAT THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO SPAWN  
AND MAKE MORE FOOD, err, FISH FOR ME AND MY FAMILY!!! "  
" I like _FISH_ " Vegeta mused.  
" VEGETA!! " Goku cried, " YOU ATE NEARLY ALL THE FISH IN THIS RIVER!!! "  
" I'm NOT Vegeta! YOU are! " he said.  
" Nani?! " Goku raised an eyebrow as he watched Vegeta skip off, then do several   
pirorettes & dive into the river.  
" Oh my... " Trunks gulped as Goku ran to the river's edge, only to see his extra gi &  
boots float to the surface.  
" Vuh Vegeta?? " Goku said, staring down into the river, " This isn't funny. "  
" WHEE!! " a giant fish lept out of the water, Vegeta on it's back wearing a familiar  
pair of boxers.  
" Trunks...he's wearing my underpants! " Goku exclaimed, blushing, " I feel so violated."  
" NOBODY VIOLATES SON-SAN WHILE "I'M" AROUND! " Mirai shouted at the audience.  
Goku stared at Trunks, confused, " Who are you talking to? "  
" Nobody. " Mirai said, turning away. He glanced up, then shrieked as the gigantic fish  
fell down upon him, " Ohhhhhh, my back. "  
" HIIIII!!!! " Vegeta said in the same perky tone Goku usually used. He hopped off the  
fish, " Hungry little buddy? " he smiled at Goku, who was busy looking the huge fish up & down.  
::I can't believe it. I've NEVER seen any fish around here THIS big::, he thought to  
himself as he continued to drool at the sight of the fish, " WOW Vedge, you're the GREATEST! "  
Goku squealed as he sunk his teeth into the fish, then felt himself bite down on nothing. He  
opened his eyes to see Vegeta stick the whole fish into his mouth, then pull it back out,   
revealing nothing but a skeleton. Goku stood there in amazement, then clapped.  
" Wassa matter, you thought that was yours? " he asked as Goku grabbed his empty stomach  
& nodded sadly. Vegeta reached into the river & pulled out a fish 2X the size of the previous  
one, " THIS one is YOURS! "  
Goku's eyes sparkled with delight, " Oh great mother of mercy! " he rushed over to the  
fish, " It's beautiful!! THANKS VE-- " Vegeta looked at him inquizzitively, " --err,   
"Kaka-chan"! " Goku corrected himself, then began to stuff his face.  
Mirai Trunks got to his feet, " Ohhhhh, wha happened? "  
" Veggie got COOL! That's what! " Goku grinned, then burped, " HE CAUGHT ME THE BIGGEST  
FISH IN THE RIVER! And he's never even fished before in his life! " he held up Vegeta, " Are you  
sure that hit on the head made him dummer? I think it made him even SMARTER! "  
" Let's just take him home okay? And don't let him out of your sight! " Mirai said as  
Goku grabbed his hand & teleported the 3 of them back to the living room.  
  
  
" Powerpuff girls help! Mojo Jojo's destroying the city! " the voice on TV said as Bura  
sat on the couch eating popcorn.  
" Yeah! Get him! Kick his butt! " Bura cheered on, then stopped as 3 figures appeared in  
front of her. The 9year old grinned, " Mr. Goten's Daddy! Torunksu! " she said happily as she  
bounced off the couch, then noticed Vegeta, " What happened to Toussan? "  
" Bura I'll explain later, I have to go tell Mom we found him okay? " Mirai said, then  
ran to the lab, leaving Bura, Goku, & Vegeta standing there.  
Goku heard a large roar from inside his stomach. He glanced at Vegeta, then at Bura,  
then back at Vegeta again, " Uh, Bura, I'm still hungry, would you mind watching Vegeta for  
a couple minutes. " Goku said, eyeing up the refridgerator.  
" Oh-kay. " Bura smiled as Goku set Vegeta down & made a mad rush for the fridge.  
" Oh! By the way, he hasn't been himself lately so just play along with him until Bulma  
gets here! " Goku said, then opened the door to the large, Capsule Corp refridgerator, " I'm  
back my sweet, " he sighed, grabbing gobs of food out of the fridge, " Didja miss me? "  
Bura sat there next to Vegeta, who rubbed her hair squngie between his fingers,  
" Pretty. " he said, his watch beeping 55.  
" Do you like my hair squngie Toussan? " Bura giggled.  
" Hai! "  
" Well, I could get you one so your hair'll look pretty too. " she smiled sweetly at  
him. Vegeta nodded stupidly as Bura grabbed his hand & ran upstairs to her room, then closed  
the door behind her.  
  
  
" Ahh, " Goku layed on his back on the kitchen table, his stomach now bulging out from  
under his gi, " Thou hath no bigger fridge than Capsule Corperation! " he smiled, then glanced  
down the hallway to the living room, which was now as empty as the refridgerator, " OH NO! "  
Goku said, " Vegeta's gone! And Bura's gone too! " he shrieked, then quickly glanced down at  
his stomach, which was now back to it's original size, " Wow, I'll never figure out how I do  
it. " he said in wonder, " Maybe I'll ask Vegeta, if I ever find him again. "  
  
  
" Oh WOW Toussan! You look so pretty! " Bura giggled as she stood next to her masterpiece  
, both of them staring into the mirror in front of them, " You've NEVER let me do this before,  
I bet you musta won a fight with Mr. Goten's Daddy or somethin. " she grinned.  
*Beep**Beep*!  
Bura looked around for the sign of the noise. Her eyes rested upon the watch Vegeta was  
now wearing, " 53? What's 53 mean? " she scratched her head, then took the watch off & tossed  
it over her shoulder into a pile of stuffed animals, " It clashed with your outfit anyways. "  
Bura shrugged, then put a pink bracelet in place of the watch, " There, now THAT'S style! " the  
little girl grinned.  
" Hey Bura! " Chibi Trunks stuck his head in the doorway, " Mom says you have to--YIPE! "  
he erked at Vegeta, " Umm, Bura, who's that? " he said, shakily.  
" Silly Chibi, that's Toussan! " Bura pointed to Vegeta, who waved at Chibi stupidly.  
" ... " Chibi's jaw hung down, " MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!! " he  
screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran downstairs in a panic, " MOM!!! TOUSSAN'S WEARING A  
DRESS!!! "  
Bura put her hands on her hips, then turned to Vegeta, who had a confused look on his  
face, " Don't worry about him. He's just jealous. I think you look cute! "  
" Cute? "  
" Yeah! Like ME! " Bura put her pointer fingers on her cheeks & smiled sweetly, then  
grabbed a video camera out of her toybox & turned it on, " Come on Toussan! Let's play model!"  
" Mo-del? "  
" Hai! It's fun! "  
" ...Oh-kay! "  
  
  
" AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! " Chibi Trunks ran careening down the staircase as Goku was on his  
way up. The tall saiyajin grabbed the boy by his collar.  
" Hey Trunks, what the matter? " he said happily as Chibi continued to shake.  
" Bura...Toussan...pink...scared for life!.... " Chibi gasped, out of breath.  
" Uhm, maybe I should go check it out. "  
" ...Mother... "  
" Yeah, you go tell Bulma all about it. " Goku smiled, patting him on the back.  
" But, she'll never believe me! Come to think of it, she never does believe me. " he  
said, catching his breath. Chibi smirked, " In fact, I could probably use that to my advantage.."  
he snickered mischiveously, " Thanks Mr. Son! " Chibi Trunks said, then made his way downstairs  
to his own room, closed the door & hung a "hazard" sign on the doorknob.  
" He's such a nice kid. " Goku said innocently as he walked by Bura's room, then felt  
a familiar ki & stopped, " Bura? Is Vegeta in there with you? " he called as Vegeta & Bura,  
still with the camera in her hand, turned towards the door.  
" Hey Toussan, it's Mr. Goten's Daddy! " Bura said, " Let's go say hi! "  
" Hi! " Vegeta waved at the door.  
Bura sweatdropped, " NO Toussan, not yet! " she said, then walked up to the door, " It's  
open Mr. Goten's Daddy! " she called as Goku turned the knob on the door & flung it open.  
" Hey Bura, hey Ve--AHH!! " Goku shrieked as he set eyes on Vegeta, who was now wearing  
a puffy pink dress, his hair up in two pigtails, pink stockings and two of Bura's old ballet  
slippers, " ...uh, nice...dress. " he said uneasily to Vegeta, who still had the big Son smile  
on his face. Goku grabbed Bura & pulled her off to the side.  
" Bura, what are you doing? " he said.  
" You're too close to the lens Mr. Goten's Daddy, you'll be all blurry when we watch  
the video if you don't back up! " she whined.  
" Sure! " Goku said, doing just that, " How's this? "  
" Perfect! "  
" Hey everybody out there in TV Land! Wanna see me flip my eyelids inside out? " Goku  
asked the camera.  
" Eeew gross! " Bura said in disqust, then turned to Vegeta, who was staring at Goku,  
bewildered.  
" This is Mr. Goten's Daddy Toussan. You remember him don'tcha! " she asked Vegeta.  
" I'm cute! "  
" Yah... " Bura sweatdropped, " You know Mr. Goten's Daddy. He's Gohan & Goten's father.  
He's "Kakarrotto". "  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Goku, then grinned & hugged him, " KAKA-CHAN! "  
" I'm Kakarrot. "  
" Kaka-chan! "  
" Kakarrot. "  
" Kaka-chan! "  
" Fine! I'm Kaka-chan! "  
" Goku! "  
Goku sighed in defeat, then lifted his head up, " Waitaminute, did he just call me  
Goku? "  
" I think so, " Bura said, the tape continuing to roll, " I have it on film, we can  
go back & find it later. "  
" Cool! " Goku said happily.  
" I love you Kaka-chan! " he sighed.  
" Aww, isn't that nice. Like something out of a Disney Movie. " Goku rubbed him on the  
head, " ...can you let go of me now Vedge-head, I need to use the-- " he glanced at Bura & her  
video camera, " "potty". I have to go take a p--uh, leek. "  
" But Kaka-chan! " Vegeta whined.  
" I have to GO! " Goku said, trying to block out the running water in the kitchen, " Uh,  
how'about this, I'll be back later. "  
" Later? " he said with big saucer-pan eyes.  
" Soon! " Goku cried.  
" K! " Vegeta let go as Goku zipped into the bathroom & slammed the door, what followed  
was a tinkling noise that lasted for almost 10 minutes.  
" Wow, you'd think he let loose Niagra Falls in there. " Bura said in amazement as she  
& Vegeta stood in a vigil, waiting for Goku to come out, " I bet it was the fish. "  
" I caught Kaka-chan fish! " Vegeta said, proudly, sticking his head in front of the  
camera, " A really BIG fish! "  
" Err, that's nice Toussan. " Bura scratched her head, " I, think. "  
  
  
" *Whew* " Goku sighed as he washed his hands in the bathroom, " Much better. " he said,  
then opened the door slightly to reveal two pairs of eyes staring at him.  
" Hi Mr. Goten's Daddy! "  
" Hi Kaka-chan! "  
Goku quickly shut the door again, " Oh-kay, I'll just leave the other way. " he said,  
teleporting himself to the couch in the living room. He glanced to his right to see another  
figure teleport next to him.  
" Vegeta?! " Goku said, " When did you learn how to use instant transmission. "  
" When I busy being you earlier. " he answered, smiling.  
" ...right. Would you mind-- "  
" *DINGDONG* "  
" I'LL GET IT! " Vegeta shouted in a perky voice as he pranced over to the front door &  
opened it.  
" Goku is one of your gi's is in the river.... " Piccolo stopped, then looked downward to  
see Vegeta waving up at him, still in the puffy pink dress & pigtails, " ...umm, I'm going, to,  
uh, be, going now. " he said, backing away from the door, " Goku, if you need anything, like a  
straightjacket or you know, just, err, call me. I thought I would just let you know about the,  
gi and, well, bye. "  
" Name-chan's stupid! " Vegeta laughed.  
" Name-chan? " Piccolo said, confused.  
" Name-chan's a stupid baka coward! " Vegeta said.  
" WHY YOU!!! " Piccolo shouted from a distance, then powered up. Goku ran over to where  
Vegeta was standing.  
" PICCOLO HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S SAYING!! " Goku shouted, " He hasn't been himself  
lately. "  
Piccolo glanced at Vegeta, who was now, unbeknownst to Goku, trying to braid his tall  
friend's spiky black hair.  
" Yeah, that's apparent. " Piccolo snorted.  
" Really! He's hit his head and his mind is slowly, umm, rotting away. " Goku explained.  
" Uh, Goku? " Piccolo said, pointing to Vegeta, who was now tieing a big floppy pink  
bow to hold up the braid he had just made in Goku's hair.  
" What? " Goku looked over his shoulder to see the bow.  
" Now Kaka-chan's pretty too! Just like me & Bura. " Goku pulled the bow out of his hair  
& tossed it over his shoulder.  
Piccolo smiled, " He's finally lost it, hasn't he? "  
" Well, actually-- " Goku started, taking Vegeta's wrist, then gasped, " THE WATCH! IT'S  
GONE! "  
" Watch??? "  
" YES VEGETA! THE WATCH! WHERE IS IT! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Watch??? "  
" PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER WHAT A WATCH IS! "  
" Watch??? "  
" Oh... " Goku hung his head in defeat, then shrugged, " Oh well, let's go watch TV! "  
" Yea! "  
" You comin Piccolo? " Goku turned to the Namek, who shook his head no.  
" Somehow, today I trust Vegeta a little less than usual. Which isn't much at all to  
begin with. "  
" ...So, is that a yes or no? "  
" Ugh. " Piccolo groaned, then flew off.  
" Oh well, more snacks for me then! " Goku grinned, " Come on little buddy, we're gonna  
get some popcorn! "  
" YEA! "  
  
  
" --And in the name of the moon! I will punish you! " the voice on TV shouted as Goku &  
Vegeta sat there, stuffing their faces.  
" Ooh! " Vegeta pointed at the TV.  
" Yeah, that's Chibi Usa. "  
" Wah? "  
" I agree, she does look strange with red eyes. Maybe she's sick with something. " Goku  
shoved some more popcorn in his mouth.  
" Woo! "  
" You know, she could do commercials for that "Clear Eyes". You know, the one with Ben  
Stein. It's supposed to get rid of red eyes. "  
" Gaa. "  
" But then again, if she used it, she wouldn't be able to see now, would she? " Goku  
pointed out.  
" Son Goku! SHE'S DONE IT! MOM HAS FOUND A WAY TO CURE TOU-- " Mirai stopped, staring at  
Vegeta, " OH SWEET KAMI NO! I'M SCARRED FOR LIFE! " he cried.  
" Funny, that's what Chibi Trunks said too. " Goku said, " By the way have you seen  
Veggie's watch. I think he lost it somewhere. "  
" Oh. That. " Bura said, leaping onto the couch, " I took it off him, here ya go Mr.  
Goten's Daddy. " she said, putting it on Goku's wrist.  
Goku's eyes widened with shock, " 150!!! WOW VEGGIE! If you still had a brain, you'd  
be SOOOOOO jealous right now! " he giggled at Vegeta, who leaned against him, the stupid grin  
still plastered on his face.  
" Kaka! "  
Goku took the watch & put it back on Vegeta, " Poor little buddy. " he said sadly,   
" You're only a 39. "  
" COME ON GOKU! MOM'S FINALLY COME UP WITH HER "MOST INGENIOUS PLAN EVER" TO SAVE  
TOUSSAN! "  
" Great! What is it? "  
" ...I don't know, she hasn't told me yet. " Mirai answered, then smiled, " But she  
said it's a great idea! "  
  
  
" DENDE! YOU'RE GREAT IDEA IS DENDE!? " Mirai said to Bulma, shocked.  
" Well, I didn't think I could find ANY piece of equipment strong enough to operate on  
Vegeta's thick head with, so I figured we could just use Dende to heal him. We never take   
advantage of that power of his. " she said as Dende lightly blushed purple; standing next to  
her.  
" Where's Vegeta? " Dende asked as Goku skipped down the steps, Vegeta on his shoulders  
& Bura w/ her camera close behind.  
" Kaka! "  
" Here he is! " Goku said, setting Vegeta down, " I think he dropped a couple more  
points on the way down. " he said, glancing at the watch, " Yeah, 37. " he noted, then smiled  
at the prince, " But that's oh-kay isn't it little buddy! Yes it is. " he cooed, rubbing Vegeta  
on the head.  
" I love Kaka-chan! "  
Dende & Bulma sweatdropped.  
" I'm not even going to ask about the pigtails. " Bulma rolled her eyes.  
" Listen Dende you have to be nice to him. He's not smart like us anymore. " Goku said,  
" Isn't that right little Veggie, you're not a big boy anymore. "  
" Yee! "  
" Uh, right. " Dende said, " Sit him on the table over there, this will only take a few  
seconds. "  
" Gotcha! " Goku nodded, then did as Dende said.  
Dende put his right hand on Vegeta's forehead, " Now I must utter the ancient Namekian  
"Get-well-soon" chant. " he said, then took a deep breath, " Et gey ell way oon say, et gey ell  
way oon say. "  
" That's not Namekian, " Mirai crossed his arms, " That's pig latin! "  
" Do not mock the ancient powers! " Dende said with his eyes closed as a blue aurora  
began to surround Vegeta. The aurora faded as Vegeta wobbled back & fainted.  
" Wow, it worked! " Goku said, astonished.  
" I told you. " Dende agreed, " ARISE! " he cried as Vegeta sat up & shook his head.  
" --AND ANOTHER THING BAKAROT...What's Namek Junior doing here? " he said as Dende looked  
up at him.  
" Healing you and saving you from an eternal state of mental illness. " Dende answered.  
" WAS THAT AN INSULT! " Vegeta lept off the table, " HOW DARE YOU MOCK THE GREAT AND  
POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI!! "  
Dende looked down at Vegeta's outfit & smirked, " I think you did a good job of that  
yourself. "  
Vegeta glanced down to see his most hated color, " AHH! PINK! " he yelped, " PINK   
EVERYWHERE! " Vegeta ran over to a full-length mirror in the corner & shrieked, " PINK gloves!  
PINK shoes! PINK tights! A PINK--dress??? " he stared at himself, " WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!  
TELL ME NOW OR I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!!! " he yelled, red in the face.  
" I did Toussan! " Bura smiled sweetly at him, " I think your pigtails are cute Toussan!"  
she giggled happily.  
" Pigtails??? " Vegeta said, then quickly stuck his head in front of the mirror again,  
" AHH! I LOOK LIKE A LITTLE GIRL!!! "  
" You said you looked pretty Toussan. " Bura said, skipping up to him.  
" I SAID NO SUCH THING!! " he shouted, shocked.  
" Yes you did little buddy! " Goku grinned, " You said it when you were dum, remember? "  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him, " Ohhhh, nice trick Kakarot, who else is in on it besides  
you and B-chan? " he smirked.  
" But Vegeta, it's not a trick. You were really stupid. You let Bura dress you up that  
way. Just like you dressed up like me when you went fishing. " Goku said.  
" ME in YOUR baka clothes! HA! " Vegeta cackled, " That's so blasted funny! Oh, was I  
wrestling with your little fishy friends TOO Kakarot? "  
" Actually, yes. You even caught the biggest one in the river & gave it to me because  
you like me so much! " Goku said happily.  
" Yeah, hahahaha, " Vegeta laughed, then rolled his eyes, " Surrrre I did Kakarot. "  
" You did! We had a lotta fun! We ate fish and watched TV and played and you even called  
me "Kaka-chan". "  
" I did what? "  
" Called me Kaka-chan. When I went upstairs to look for you & Bura & you ran up & hugged  
me and said "I love you Kaka-chan!"; that was so heartwarming. " he smiled.  
Vegeta looked him up & down, then burst into laughter, " AHAHAHAHAHAA!! "Kaka-chan"! HAHA  
HAHAHA! THAT'S A GOOD ONE! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA..you're joking, right? "  
" No. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Of course you're joking Kakarot, not even in my most outlandish nightmares would I  
refer to you in such a weak, affectionate, child-like manner. " Vegeta smirked.  
" But you did, you called me Kaka-chan throughout all of part 2. Look it says so 18   
times! " he said, pointing upward.  
" Kakarot. I do not like you. I do not admire you or "love" you. I HATE YOUR GUTS! _AND_  
as soon as I become strong enough to, I will pound those guts out of your body and stick them  
up your-- "  
" VEGETA! " Bulma yelled.  
Vegeta shrugged, " Well I will. " he looked at his outfit again & cringed, " Now if   
you'll excuse me, I'm going to burn these. " he grumbled, walking up the stairs.  
" I should put a curse on him for that. " Dende mumbled.  
" Now Veggie'll never believe me. " Goku sighed sadly.  
" Hai. " Bura nodded in a similar disposition, then perked up, " Wanna go watch my home  
movie? I got a lotta funny stuff on it when you were still in the kitchen! "  
" Oh-kay! " Goku said in a peppy voice, " We'll go heat up some more popcorn and make  
smores and fish and get some candy. It'll be fun! "  
Bura smiled up at Goku, " That'll be great Mr. Goten's Daddy! "  
" Umm-hmm! "  
  
  
  
" EEEEHEEEHEEEHEEEEHAHAHAHA!!! " several voices from downstairs laughed. Vegeta stretched  
as he continued down the hallway, now back in his usual training clothes, he rubbed his wet hair  
with a large white towel, then tossed the towel back into the bathroom behind him.  
" Now what are those bakayaros laughing at now! " he huffed as he stood at the top of the  
stairs to see the back of the televison set. On the couch in front of it sat Goku, Bura, Kururin,  
Yamcha, and Piccolo laughing their heads off at the TV.  
" WHAT ARE THE REST OF YOU IDIOTS DOING IN MY HOUSE!!! " Vegeta yelled angrily as  
Piccolo glanced up at Vegeta, then pointed at him & burst into laughter.  
Vegeta scratched his head curiously, then went downstairs towards the living room, " WHAT  
IS SO DAM FUNNY!!! "  
Yamcha turned to him, " YOU! " he squeaked, chuckling.  
" Me??? THERE IS _NOTHING_ FUNNY ABOUT THE I, THE GREAT SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! " he said  
proudly, then walked in front of TV and looked at the screen, which showed Bura trying to adjust  
the camera.  
" That's not me, that's B-chan. "  
" This is Bura's home movie, she made it earlier today. " Kururin said, " Or at least,  
that's what Goku told us. "  
" You're so silly Toussan! " Bura giggled at him, then turned back to the TV.  
Vegeta stared at them, confused. He sat down next to Bura, " What's so blasted funny? "  
he whispered to her.  
" Shh! " Bura put her pointer finger infront of her mouth, " You have to wait a second  
Toussan. "  
" Oh-kay *B-chan*. "  
On screen Bura had just balanced the camera & moved in front of it & waved, " Hi   
everybody, I hope you had as great a time watching this as I had making it. " she smiled.  
" Aww, *B-chan* made her own movie. " Vegeta said happily, picking up Bura & setting her  
on his lap.  
" And now I'd like to give a special thanks to my assistant and Toussan, Veggie! " the  
Bura on the screen giggled. Vegeta's eyes widened as he watched the dumb him walk onscreen next  
to Bura with a big goofy Goku smile on his face.  
::That's ME! Wearing that horrific PINK outfit!:: he gulped, staring at the TV, trying  
to ignore the maddening laughter surrounding him as he watched himself on screen wave   
& blow kisses to the audience, ::Acting like a total fool!::  
" Bura? Is Vegeta in there with you? " Goku's voice came from behind the bedroom door as  
Bura could be seen running up to the videocamera & picking it back up, giving the audience her  
POV again.  
" Hey Toussan, it's Mr. Goten's Daddy! " Bura said from behind the camera, " Let's go  
say hi. "  
" Hi! " Vegeta watched himself waved at the door in a perky tone.  
" WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN! THIS NEVER HAPPENED! " Vegeta exclaimed as he leaned towards  
the TV.  
" Yes it did. " Goku said, patting him on the head.  
" GET YOUR HAND OFF MY HEAD! ALL YOU'RE DOING IS SPREADING MORE OF YOUR BAKA KAKO-GERMS  
AROUND ME! "  
" Oh-kay... " Goku sighed, depressed.  
" Hey everybody out there in TV Land! Wanna see me flip my eyelids inside out? " Goku  
asked the camera.  
" Eeew gross! " Bura said in disqust, then turned to Vegeta, who was staring at Goku,  
bewildered.  
" This is Mr. Goten's Daddy Toussan. You remember him don'tcha! " she asked Vegeta.  
" I'm cute! "  
Vegeta felt the blood rush out of his face.  
" Yah... " Bura sweatdropped, " You know Mr. Goten's Daddy. He's Gohan & Goten's father.  
He's "Kakarrotto". "  
Vegeta secretly prayed he hadn't done any other humilating acts on the tape, then gulped  
as he watched himself, still in pink outfit & pigtails, throw his arms around Goku & hug him.  
" AHH! AHH! AHH! " he screamed, leaping ontop of the nearest thing in disqust & fright;  
which happened to be Goku.  
" Aww, sit down little buddy. " Goku plopped Vegeta back down on the sofa.  
" I hugged YOU, out of MY OWN free will?! " the ouji began to breathe faster.  
" KAKA-CHAN! "  
" I'm Kakarrot. "  
" Kaka-chan! "  
" Kakarrot. "  
" Kaka-chan! "  
" Fine! I'm Kaka-chan! "  
" Goku! "  
Goku sighed in defeat, then lifted his head up, " Waitaminute, did he just call me  
Goku? "  
" I think so, " Bura said, the tape continuing to roll, " I have it on film, we can  
go back & find it later. "  
" Yes, thanks a lot B-chan. " Vegeta said to the TV in total humiliation.  
" Hey Veggie? "  
" WHAT Kakorot? "  
" Can you call me Kaka-chan again? "  
" *HISS* "  
" ...ok, you don't have to, I was just saying--OOH LOOK! " Goku squealed, turning  
Vegeta's head towards the TV.  
" I don't WANT to look! " he said squinting his eyes, then opened them wide.  
" Cool! " the Goku on TV said happily.  
" I love you Kaka-chan! " he sighed.  
" See! " Goku said, hugging Vegeta tighter, " I toldja you said that. Makes me feel all  
warm inside to know that you were making up all that stuff about wanting to kill me just because  
you wanted a little attention. Maybe, you have an underlying personality that just wants to  
play & have fun & make friends with me instead of pounding me to a pulp. "  
" NO!!! " Vegeta shrieked, sending a thin beam of ki at the TV, frying it to a crisp.  
He lept off the couch & onto the ground then ran into the kitchen. Goku-tachi cringed as they  
heard a loud wak. Goku peered over the couch to see Vegeta laying on the ground, his imprint on  
the swinging refridgerator door in front of him.  
" Whoops, I forgot to shut that. " Goku pointed out, " VEGETA! HEY VEGETA! " he called,  
running over to him, " Are you okay little buddy?? " he said, conserned as he helped the saiyajin  
prince up. Vegeta turned to him, a trail of blood leaking out of his head. He grinned stupidly @  
Goku.  
" Nighty-night Kaka-chan. " he waved drowsily, then fainted.  
" Uh-oh, " Goku gulped.  
" Oh boy! " Bura said, excited as she ran over to them, " This means I can make a sequal  
to my movie! You wanna be in it too Mr. Goten's Daddy? "  
" YEAH! "  
" GREAT! "  
Mirai stared at the scene & sweatdropped, " Here we go again. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
THE END  
10:53 PM 6/14/01  
Well, I hope you liked it.  
As for me, I think I'm going to take  
a little vaction from writing until school's  
over for the summer, unless I think of something  
really good. If you have any ideas for a fic, feel  
free to tell me.  
  
Later!  
-Chuquita 


End file.
